


trapped

by planetundersiege



Series: A Drabble A Day Keeps The Doctor Away [290]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Catra is a bitch, Drabble, F/F, Fear, Mental Abuse, Physical Abuse, spop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 00:01:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21065393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Scorpia was terrified of her.





	trapped

“Scorpia, what is the status of our troops? The troops  _ you  _ command.” Catra asked as she sat on her throne, as the rightful leader of the Horde.

Scorpia who stood down on the ground immediately began to sweat and all of her wanted to run away.

“We’ve… retaken the entire east quadrant and killed all civilians, all for the Horde.” she said nervously. Any other person would see that as a victory, but not Catra.

“Pathetic,  _ only _ the east quadrant? You’re such a failure and I expected better of you. You’re on thin ice and you know it, you better be useful or you know the consequences.”

She gulped. This was not the Catra she knew, this Catra was terrifying and cruel. Everything she threatened her with could become reality, she had seen it herself. She could be the next unlucky victim.

“Yes Catra.”

Silence followed, and Scorpia stood still for almost a solid minute, before starting to move. If she didn’t talk, it just mean she was dis...

“Did I tell you that you could leave?”

Now she was in trouble.

“No… but I.”

“Then why did you try to leave?”

Before Scorpia could answer, Catra stood up and slowly walked towards her with a cold, calculated smile on her face. Her tail happily flickered, and her claws were drawn, and from what she could see, the tips were still crimson from the torture of her last victim.

She could be next. She wanted to run, but her legs were heavy like lead, she stood frozen ok place.

Then Catra arrived by her side.

“You better listen real closely, you’ll listen to me and no one else. You’re  _ nothing  _ by yourself and you know it. Everything that goes wrong is your fault, it’s  _ always  _ your fault.” Catra said, leaning in closer while she let her claws readily run down Scorpia’s cheek, it was deep enough to draw a few drops of her crimson blood. She was shaking, but was too scared to flinch as the slight pain hit. “You’re pathetic and you’re nothing without me. You’re mine, you destroy everything by yourself. I was noble enough to let you stay by my side, I decided to accept you when no one else did, even though you’re a failure, don’t forget it.”

Catra leaned in even closer and Scorpia felt her heart beat faster of pure fear, she was afraid to look into Catra’s eyes, and instead looked at her smiling lips with bare fangs. It was clear she was talking to a  _ toy _ . “You can easily be discarded and replaced, so, be a nice little second in command and I’ll reward you. It was you who wanted a romantic relationship, so you better be grateful.”

She kissed her.

Scorpia froze, and a second later, she felt her claws bury into her back, causing her to gulp, the pain was so strong.

Catra pulled away.

“Those injuries were a punishment for not meeting your expectations. And they’re just the beginning. You shall learn your place, and injury seems to be the best teacher.”

She wanted to escape more than anything.

But she couldn’t.

She was trapped.

Forever.


End file.
